The present invention relates to a magazine for compressed-air riveting guns adapted to eject fastening elements of various lengths.
The fastening elements may be nails, pins, brads, staples and the like, and are hereafter generically termed "staples" for ease of description.
Current riveting guns operated with compressed air are constituted by a body which comprises a cylindrical head in which the striking mass is guided and a handgrip which extends perpendicular from said cylinder.
A firing tube is aligned downwardly to the head of the cylinder and has an ejection channel in which the staples to be fired, individually fed from a magazine, are introduced.
The staples are ejected by the striking mass by virtue of a stem which is slidable in the channel and acts axially on the staples.
According to the requirements, the staples have different lengths, and a different magazine is provided for each length. This fact therefore forces the user to avail himself of several guns, each for a single staple length.
It is evident that this requirement entails a considerable economical burden for the user.